Silent Hill: Shattered Dreams
by El Pepe
Summary: Jason Anderson, a twenty-five year old music teacher, has a troubled past. Like all with troubled past, they are called to that little lakeside town, Silent Hill. All original, no mention of the other SH games means NO P-HEAD .
1. Shattered Calm

SILENT HILL  
SHATTERED DREAMS

**(A/N: I in no way own the rights to Silent Hill. If I did, The Room, the movie, and Homecoming would never have had the names "Silent Hill" placed with them.)**

Twenty-four year old Jason Anderson walked out of the church. He felt a wave of cold sweep over him, his cheap denim jacket doing nothing to stop the cold. He heard the rain falling hard, causing the temperature to only fall even more. He noticed his breath in front of him as he closed the door to the church, the warmth and light from inside ceasing to light the area around him. He reached behind his head and stuffed his ponytail into the jacket before flipping the collar up. He truly had no idea how that would help, but knew that it should.

The dim lighting of the outdoor walkways in the church shone off of his brown eyes, bringing to them a life that was scarcely ever seen. He brushed a few loose strands of hair out of his eyes, standing under the cover of the walkway for a few moments before braving the rain to reach his car. The fact that he would have to drive home in this rain also worried him greatly. He never liked to drive in the rain. It always seemed to bring pain.

Fingering the right breast pocket of his jacket one last time to make sure he had his old beat-up cell phone and his flashlight in case the power had gone out at his home, he moved into the rain. He felt the freezing cold drops of water hit his head, quickly drenching him. He knew that he would need to get home soon, and drive with the heater on full blast to dry himself off, least he catch pneumonia or worse, swine flu.

He unlocked his car door as he quickly walked to it, knowing that if he ran he would most likely trip and fall. He reached his 2006 Mitsubishi Eclipse and pulled the door open, flinging himself into the driver's seat before closing the door. He somehow managed to do it all in one move. After a moment to collect himself, he pulled the key to the car out of his pocket and turned it on. He put the heater on full blast before reeving his engine, warming it up. He knew it wasted gas, but it would also get the heater to blow hotter air faster. With a sigh as the air got warm, he turned on the radio, knowing he would need to get it to an acceptable volume before he drove off.

"Well, it's a rainy night here in the beautiful and sunny Palm Springs, California." he heard the unmistakable voice of the legendary Alice Cooper say through the radio. "Since I'm in town, I'm also experiencing a bit of this horrible weather with all of you."

"You say horrible, I say deadly." he muttered, turning on his lights and windshield wipers. He pulled out of the parking space, being sure to watch his speed and surroundings as he drove off onto the road.

"Anyways, we have a request from a local author who's listening in right now. Says he wants to hear the beautiful voice of Mary Elizabeth McGlynn. So Mr. Scotts, these next few are for you." he said before the sound of a clean electric guitar started to come through the radio.

"Love her voice." he said, driving off towards home. "That Scotts has good taste, I'll give him that." he muttered to himself, turning on the intensity of his windshield wipers. He started to apply pressure to the break as the light in front of him turned yellow. He knew this was the not the weather to push lights in. All it would do was get him killed.

As he came to the stop light, he turned up the radio. He always loved a woman who could string three notes together, and McGlynn was no exception. He quickly reached into the center console, pulling out a pack of 5 gum. He pulled out a piece and stuck it in his mouth, throwing the package and wrapper on the passenger seat as the light turned green again. He slowly made his way out into the intersection before he started to pick up speed again.

He let out a sigh as the rain only started to fall harder. With a few curses whispered under his breath, he turned his wipers on to the fastest setting they had, wishing not for the first time that he had a wiper on his back windshield. He noticed a pair of headlights in the distance behind him quickly approaching, and prayed to whatever God there might actually be that it was not a cop.

He noticed the light in front of him turn yellow and he started to put pressure on the break. He noticed the car behind him swerve into the lane next to him. The came to a sliding stop right next to him, window to window. He turned his head just enough to make sure it wasn't a cop. Seeing that it wasn't, he turned back to the radio, hearing the end of the song coming up and wondering what Alice would play next.

Next to him, he heard the driver of the car wail on his horn. He looked over and saw the driver make a motion to roll down his window. He simply shook his head and turned away, only to have the driver wail on the horn some more. He muttered a few curse words under his breath and turned back to look at the driver, only to said driver lower the passenger window of his car. With a sigh, lowered his window, leaning his head forward a bit to keep the rain form damaging his car.

"What the fuck do you want!?" he yelled, looking at the driver of the other car. He saw a bit of a smile start to spread on the driver's face as the rain stopped. A thick fog started to roll in and his radio stopped playing music, instead having static start to emit from it. He heard the static emit from his phone as well, causing him to reach for his breast pocket of his jacket, hoping to stop the noise.

"I hope you have no accidents, Jason." he heard the driver, a man, say. The voice was no louder than a whisper said into his ear, but he clearly heard it as if the man had just spoken it into his ear. He snapped his head back to the driver, seeing a dark shape looking back at him. He couldn't see the face of the person, only their smile. Even the man's eyes had no reflection to any form of light that was shining through the fog. He started to reach for his pocket, fumbling for his flashlight. He wanted to know who the person was.

"What are you talking about!?" he yelled, looking looking at him. "Who the hell are you!?"

"You can not hide another, Jason. Not this time." he said before he started to drive off. He watched as the car drove off into the fog, vanishing. He hit his high beams and noticed that they cut through the fog to show no other cars on the road. The road was lined by walled housing communities. There was no where for the drive to have gone.

"What the hell...?" he muttered as the static started to die down. He noticed the fog start to disappear and a few rain drops started to fall on his head. He quickly rolled his window back up to keep from getting any more water damage done to his car as the rain started to fall heavily again. He continued to sit there as the light turned back to green, his foot still pressing the break in silent confusion.

He finally took his foot off the break as the light turned yellow and started to cross the intersection, making it to the other side before the light turned red. He still couldn't believe that someone had told him that. He was also trying to wrap his mind around what had gone on with his phone and the radio. He knew that the radio would sometimes go out should the storm be bad enough, something that the current storm clearly showed. It was his phone, however, that was started to worry him. His phone had never done that. He didn't even know of anything that could cause that to happen.

"And for those of you who don't know, that was 'I Want Love' written by Akira Yamaoka and Joe Romersa for the video game..." he heard Alice Cooper say before the radio died for a moment. He changed the station for a moment before putting it back, hoping it would fix it. "And now we will bring you another song by the three of them. How about a good one for this type of weather, 'Your Rain'. I'm sure you'll all be amused by it."

"Very fucking hilarious." he muttered. He continued driving, listening to the music when static started to come through the radio and his phone. He cursed under his breath and changed the station, only to still get static. He noticed the rain die down as fog started to roll in. He risked a look around, noticing that there seemed to be no one around. Seeing no one, he chanced a look down at his radio and noticed a message on it. He hit the button to read it.

HOPE YOU DON'T HIT SOMEONE JASON.

"What the fuck...?" he muttered, his heart rate quickening. He didn't know how this was possible. Having had worked at the radio station, he knew that it was impossible to send personalized messages to people. It just wasn't possible. He was pulled out of his musings as he watched the message change again.

EYES FORWARD JASON.

He quickly looked forward and noticed a young couple walking across the road in front of him. He quickly slammed on his breaks and pulled up on his hand break. He felt himself start to skid. He turned his wheel sharply, feeling his car start to turn away from the couple who had stopped, watching him. He knew that he would hit them. There was no way around it at all.

**(A/N: I'm taking a break from my original WIPs and branching off from Harry Potter for a while. That DOES NOT mean that Forbidden List posted here or Head of Black posted over at AFF are going to be abandoned.)**


	2. Shattered Silence

SILENT HILL  
SHATTERED DREAMS

Slowly, he opened his eyes. His head was banging and a searing sting above a liquid told him he had broken the skin. He raised a shaky hand to his head and put it on the sting, pulling it away as it only got worse. He looked down at his hand and noticed that it was red with blood. He leaned his head back, grateful that he was able to move. He took in a deep breath, glad that he felt no sharp pains. He looked around his car and noticed that it was completely smashed up. He tried to remember what had happened, the last thing he remembered was skidding on the wet road.

He reached over for the glove box and opened it up. He didn't know why he was, but something was telling him to grab his knife. He pulled it out and put it into the thigh pocket of his jeans. He knew he would have to secure it on his belt as soon as he got out of the car. He reached down and hit the seat belt release, only to find it jammed. He muttered a few curses under his breath as he pulled his knife out of the sheath. He quickly cut through the seat belt and felt it give. He pulled himself free from it and forced open his car door.

A thick fog rolled into the car, causing him to pull back slightly. He sighed before pulling himself out of the wrecked car, falling to the road in a heap. He took a few deep breaths and let out a sigh before turning around. He leaned against his car and reached up, gripping the chicken-handle. He took another deep breath and pulled himself up, glad that he wasn't feeling any shooting pain.

"What the hell...?" he muttered, looking around. The evidence of the rain was still around. The roads were extremely slick with leftover water, and the fog was probably a byproduct of the rain. The area around him was completely dark, and he couldn't see much more than a few feet in front of him. He reached back into his car and hit the brights, only to find them not working. With a disgusted sigh, he turned on his hazards, pleased to see at least those were working. He jumped out of the car and reached into his jacket pocket, pulling out his phone and flashlight.

He turned the light on, glad to see it worked. It didn't add much to his field of vision, maybe another ten feet in the fog, but it was better than nothing. He opened up his phone and dialed 911 before walking toward the side of the road. He put it up to his ear, paying attention to the ground below him.

"Nine one one, do you have an emergency?" a voice asked after a moment.

"Yeah, I was in a car accident." Jason said quickly. "I seem to be fine, but my car is totaled on Jefferson Street between Miles Avenue and-"

"Yes, we know about your accident, Mr. Anderson." the person said, cutting him off. "Your help should be there any moment now."

"What are you talking about?" he asked, coming to a stop. "I never told you my name. How the hell do you know me?"

"We know everything, Mr. Anderson." the person said, the voice slurring as it slowed down. "We know that you ki-" they said before fading off.

"Hello? Hello!" he yelled into the phone a moment before static shot out of it. He pulled it away from his ear quickly, looking at it before he heard a groan. He slowly turned, moving the flashlight toward the sound. He saw a shape moving around just past the beam of his flashlight. He put phone back in his jacket pocket and walked forward a bit, moving his now empty hand toward his back. He fingered for his knife, only to realize had forgotten to secure it.

"Hello?" he said, still walking forward. He could tell it was a person, probably a crippled. He could only hope that they were not crippled because of him. He switched the light to his other hand and grabbed a hold of his knife. He didn't pull it out, but he wanted to be able to have it out on a moment's notice. "Are you alright?" he asked, finally getting the person into the camera's light. What he saw caused him to recoil in shock.

The person, if one could call the creature a person, was fused together. Looking to be half male and half female, the creature was a truly grotesque sight. It was completely nude, its dead and gray skin pulled taught over the areas it was fused together. His moved his flashlight down its body, feeling his breathing quicken in fright. He noticed that the fusing of the pubic area was falling apart, with a penis and testicles spilling out of a mutilated vagina. He continued his shine the flashlight down, seeing that the creature had a man's work-boot on one foot and a woman's high heel on the other. He quickly brought it back up to where the head was, only to find a smashed mess of a face. He noticed what seemed to be a mouth open up, showing rows of sharp teeth. The creature let out a sick sounding scream before stumbling forward.

"Get back!" he yelled, taking a few steps backward. He pulled out his knife and held it up, wishing he had his S&W boot-knife instead. He got into a fighting position and watched as the creature continued to move toward him. When it was a few feet away, it stumbled forward and tried to grab him. He noticed the male side had bloody stumps for fingers while the female side had claws. He pulled back before, getting out of its reach for a moment before lunging forward himself, plunging the knife into it.

It let out a screech, like nails on chalkboard. Jason flinched for the briefest of moments before pulling the knife out. He slashed at its throat, cutting it somewhat deep. He watched as a torrent of blood shot out of its throat, causing it to gurgle for a moment before dropping to the ground. It continued to move around, as if it were struggling to get up. Jason let out a small roar as he swung his foot, smashing what was left of the creature's skull with his steel-toe boot. As soon as it stopped moving, his phone feel silent.

"What the hell...?" he muttered, looking down at the dead creature. "Don't think it's human. At least, I don't think it is." he continued, giving it a small kick. "What the hell is going on?" he finished, looking away from it. He started to walk from it, knowing that he needed to get moving. He was afraid that there would be more of them coming.

He made his way down the sidewalk, knowing that the entrance to homes were only a quarter mile down the road. He hoped that someone would be there who could tell him what was going on. As he walked, he pulled his phone back out again and hit the speed dial for his house. He knew that someone should be there. A busy signal came through, giving him hope. He wasn't the only normal person in this mess.

After a few minutes, he reached the entrance, only to find a fence in the way. He looked up at, stretching his arm out as high as he could with his light on. He was unable to see the top of it. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. He let out a small sigh and ran across the street, ignoring the lights and the crosswalk. He had seen nor heard any cars since waking up. He reached the other side and realized that it was exactly the same, a gate that seemed to have no end.

"If I got to say 'what the hell' one more time..." he muttered, looking at it. He stood there a moment, trying to find a way through it when his phone once again went off. He spun around, trying to find where the creature was. He started to make his way south down Jefferson and found the noise fade away for a moment. When it started to get louder again, he turned and sprinted down the street.

He knew that he would tire out and collapse if he kept it up. He heard the phone fall silent again after a moment, but knew that would not stop him from running. He could already feel the burning in his legs, and he hadn't even gone half a block. He cursed himself for being so out of shape. He knew that he would never reach his place if he had to keep this up. His phone started to act up again, and he only ran faster. He came to the next intersection, finding the other side-streets blocked off as well with never ending fences. He heard the static from his phone die down and he dropped to the ground, panting. He had never been in good shape on his best days, but this was something else.

His mind kept flashing back to the creature he had killed. He had seen some truly weird things in his life, things that nothing seemed to be able to explain. What was happening right now, though, trumped everything he'd even seen in movies. The Matrix made more sense than what was happening. None of this made any sense at all to him. He knew that people couldn't possibly be fused together like that and still be able to walk around attacking people. He remembered reading about the NAZI human experiments they would do with people, wanting to make Siamese twins and how they ended in failure. He had still yet to see anyone else walking or driving around. He knew that storms were rare in the desert, but it wasn't enough to keep people off the roads. If anything, it only cause more people to come out.

His phone started to emit static again and he struggled to his feet, cursing. He starting running again, watching as the walls to the nice homes came to and end and the same endless fence appeared in its place. His phone died down again, but he kept running. He told himself that he would continue running until he reached his home. That would make perfect sense.

His phone ringing a moment later caused him to stop. He pulled it out of his pocket and looked down at it, seeing that it said it was home. He answered it quickly, putting it to his ear.

"Hello? Who is it?" he asked quickly.

"Good evening, Jason." a voice said. It sounded like a woman's, but for some reason he couldn't say for sure. All he did know, however, was that the voice did not belong in his home.

"Who is this?" he asked sharply. "What the hell are you doing in my house?"

"Killing a person isn't that big a deal, is it Jason?"

"What?" he asked, confused. "What...what are you talking about?"

"It's simple. Just put the gun to their head, pow!" the person yelled. A gunshot rang through the phone before it went dead.

"Who the hell...?" he muttered, looking at it. He hit the redial button, only to see his service bars go from full to zero. He shook it, trying to get service back. "Piece of shit." he muttered. "Never seems to work when you..." he started, trailing off as an air raid siren started blaring in the distance. He looked off into the distance where he thought he heard them coming from, only to watch as the fog started to roll away and rain start to pour down. He watched as walls started forming around him, causing the water from the pouring rain to start rising. He quickly moved to a door that suddenly appeared in the wall and paused when he saw the words written in what he knew deep down to be blood.

TO HELL

With a last look at the rapidly shrinking space he was in, he threw open the door and stepped through.


End file.
